Love Plus: The Love Story of Uzumaki Naruto
by Vardsuki
Summary: Naruto just moved to Towano City because of his family circumstances. Who would have guessed, his high school life will be more colorful because of his encounter with a girl! Naruto and Love Plus Crossover. NarutoXManaka


**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ****!**

****Actually, this is crossover of Naruto and Love Plus fanfic, but there is no Love Plus sub-category in games so I put it into the regular section. ** For those who don't know, Love Plus is a Dating Sim game that very popular in Japan. In this game, you must make one of ****the ****three heroines to be your girlfriend. The choices are Takane Manaka****, ****Kobayakawa Rinko, and Anegasaki Nene (search at google images to know their look). But in this fanfic, the heroine is just Manaka because I think she is the prettiest of them all and I like her so much!**

**Sorry for my bad English (because English is not my native language) and**** please enjoy and review! I need your critique so i can create a better story!**

**Note: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and LovePlus is owned by Konami. **

Key:

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Name of a place**"

* * *

><p>Love Plus: The Love Story of Uzumaki Naruto<p>

Chapter 1

New Town

A teenage boy stepped off a train. He has reached his goal station, Towano city Station. The boy then stepped out of the station.

"Ahh .., finally arrived. My ass cramps from sitting too long " said the young man.

This young man named Uzumaki Naruto. This 16-year-old boy has blond hair and clear blue eyes. His skin is brownish white because of sunburn. Naruto has a birthmark in the form of three lines that resemble whiskers on each cheek.

Once outside, he turns to the surrounding.

"So this is Towano city ..." said the yellow head, "I will live and attend school in this city from now on."

Naruto recently moved from his home town to Towano City. His move to Towano city due to family circumstances. Uzumaki family was once prominent family in his hometown. But because of the global crisis, Uzumaki family business was almost bankrupt. This caused Naruto was forced to move from an expensive elite private school in his hometown to the private schools in Towano. The reason his parents moved Naruto to Towano because the schools have facilities as good as their hometown's school but at a much cheaper price.

Naruto then walked for a while and look towards the park across from the station.

"There is a public park near the station".

After that he jogged toward the park. There he saw a cherry tree that flowers begin to bloom.

"It's getting spring, huh..." he said.

In the park, various people doing various activities, there are currently exercising, dating, walks their dog, and others.

"This town seems nice." said The blue-eyed young man.

Then suddenly, the spring breeze blowing pierced Naruto's body, causing him to shiver. Shivering and shaking, Naruto said, "As I thought, very cool if I walk outside today. I have to go." After that he stepped out of the park.

* * *

><p>Changing Scene<p>

* * *

><p>"My apartment should not be far away from here"<p>

Naruto has been walking for 15 minutes looking for his new residence. After asking several passers-by, he finally arrived in a small apartment. The apartment is a simple apartments that despite being old, but fairly clean and still standing strong.

Having met the owner of the apartment and received his room key, Naruto then immediately rushed to his room. His room very is simple, just a tatami his room floor and there are only a mattress, a round table in the middle of the room, as well as a desk. Other than that, this room has a bathroom and a kitchen which is simple. In the kitchen there is a refrigerator that was a bit old but still able to function properly.

Naruto then arrange the goods he was carrying in his new room. When finished arranging the goods, he then looked at his room. He was amazed to himself which can arrange a his room nicely.

"This is my room from now-ttebayo!"

Naruto then suddenly remember "_Oh yes, I have to go to school today and completed the students transfer procedure, I think I should go there as soon as possible._"

Naruto transferred to Towano private school as a second grader, the same as when he in his school. Entrance exams to Towano private school is difficult because it have excellent facilities, but the price is quite affordable that the school does not want to accept random disciples.

"I will lose if I do not finish the procedure now after the exam hell I experienced the other day." he said, sweatdropped.

After hurriedly put on her new school uniform, Naruto then stepped out of his room. Once outside his room, Naruto then paused, "Yosh ..., I'm ready!" Having said that, Naruto immediately hurried away towards his new school.

* * *

><p>Changing Scene<p>

* * *

><p>"All right, .. I've arrived. "<p>

Naruto stood at the gates of his new school and look around. At the gate there is a sign saying "**Towano Private High School**".

"I'm looking forward to my future high school life", having said that, Naruto then go straight into the school.

After taking care of his removal procedure, by teachers who guide the his transfer process Naruto are advised to join an extracurricular clubs that exist in the school.

"Extracurricular, huh? What club I should enter?"

Naruto then remembers " I should join the tennis club if i want to be quite popular among the girls, hehehe .. Oh yea, I have to talk with the Student Advisor."

After seeing student advisor and fill out the Club enrollment form, Naruto hurried to the staff room to meet Suzuki-sensei, tennis club advisor. Naruto then opened the sliding door of the staffroom.

"Excuse me, I came to turn in my club enrollment form. Is Suzuki-Sensei of the tennis club here?"

"Suzuki-Sensei just left. Why you don't try looking around tennis courts?"

after hearing the answer from one of the teachers, Naruto nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Changing Scene<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>There's no one here ... It's so cold!<em>"

The tennis courts is empty, it's obvious because it's still cold in this time of the year.

"_...__I'll head for the clubroom ..._ "

At that time, he faintly heard someone was raking leaves.

"_Even out in this cold, there's someone cleaning the clubroom?"_

After arriving at the tennis clubroom, it turns out which was sweeping is a girl her age. The girl's skin was white as snow. Her black hair which pretty long is tied with pink ribbon. Naruto was stunned to see such a girl before he woke up.

"Um, Excuse me!"

"Yes .. !" Replied the ponytail. "Yes. Is there something I can help you with? " The girl asked again.

Naruto which again stunned to see the girl's face thinking "_Wow, what a beautiful girl ... I wonder if she is the manager._"

"Um, is there something?"

Naruto who realized replied with a slight stammer, "I-I just transferred in. I came to turn in my club enrollment form, but I can't find the advisor ... uh, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Then the new member that Suzuki-Sensei mentioned was…"

"P-Probably me I guess. Can I give you my club enrollment form, manager?"

"Hehe ..." the Ponytail chuckled.

Naruto confused after hearing the girl's laugh. He thinks there is nothing wrong with what he was saying.

"I'm Takane Manaka, the second year in girls' tennis. I'm a team member " Manaka said.

"T-Team member? Since you were cleaning the clubroom by yourself I thought ..." Naruto said confused.

"I wanted to clean the room before the new members arrived. I just finished. "Answer Manaka.

"I-Is that so? Thank you. "

Naruto could only smile after hearing that Manaka cleans the clubroom for him. He rarely treated as such, except by his servants once when his family was rich.

"You're welcome. I'll turn in the club enrollment form to the Suzuki-sensei "said the Ponytail.

Naruto nodded and said, "Sorry for the trouble you."

Hearing that, Manaka then smiled, "Always help one another out when in trouble, right?" Said Manaka.

After receiving Naruto's club enrollment form, Manaka then left. Naruto paused seeing Manaka's figure who left the clubroom.

"Takane, huh ...? I'm sure my new life will have good things! "

* * *

><p><strong>See you in the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
